


Pretty But Stupid (On Hiatus)

by RockerChick06



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Impractical, Jokers, M/M, but - Freeform, pretty, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: After years of feelings being suppressed, feelings will be revealed. This is the romance and sex filled story of Brian Quinn and the pretty but stupid Sal Vulcano.





	1. Pretty

**Brian's POV:** Damn... He's so beautiful. I could stare at him for hours. His eyes are such a beautiful bright color and they shine so bright. Why does Sal have to be so attractive? There is no way in hell I should feel this way about my best friend. There's one thing I know for sure... I cannot let my feelings get out to anyone, especially Sal. My feelings will just fuck everything up. They will complicate things and I am not the one who complicates things. I mean, let's be serious... that's usually Murr. It won't be hard. I'll just have to suppress these damn feelings, that's all. I've been doing it for years. I should have no problem keeping it up.

 

**Sal's POV:** I just love filming Impractical Jokers so much. I love spending time with all the guys. We always have such a great time. Although lately, something has really been getting to me. I'm in a slump. I've been single for a while now. My ex cheated on me and I caught her in my house with another man. ... My house! It broke my heart, but she was the problem. I got rid of her... and I moved on. I'm happy to have removed such a disgusting person from my life, but at the same time I'm very down now that I'm single again. Being single was never a pleasant thing for me. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever find someone who will love me unconditionally, be faithful and just fill the spot I'm missing in my heart right now. I can only hope I'll find that person... I can only hope...


	2. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Q have a deep conversation with each other. Sal opens up about almost everything... almost.

**Brian's POV:** Besides the fact that he hates my cats, Sal loves coming over to my house. Sometimes he brings the other guys and sometimes he comes alone. Although he usually doesn't show up alone unless he wants to talk to me about something important. Sal called me and asked if could pay me a visit. Of course, I said yes. I enjoy his company and I can tell he enjoys mine as well. I was on the couch watching some t.v waiting for Sal to arrive. Suddenly, I heard my doorbell and got up to answer the door. When I opened it, there stood Sal who was looking at the ground before his eyes shot up to look at me. He smiled slightly.

 

Brian: Hey Sal. I said, smiling back at him.

Sal: Hey. He replied. 

I could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't in the best mood. I felt bad for him before I even knew what was going on. But I knew something was. Something definitely was.

I motioned for him to come inside and he did so, sitting on the couch right after. I sat beside him and looked him in the eyes. Even his eyes were telling a story, but he's hard to read, even for me.

Brian: What's going on? I asked him gently. 

Sal: What do you mean? He asked. There was genuine curiously on his face. 

Brian: Well, you almost never visit me by yourself. You're usually always with the guys when you come here. Unless of course you're upset. So, you wanna tell me what's goin' on? I asked again.

He sighed a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes for a brief second before looking back up at me. He was shaking... slightly, but it was noticeable. 

Sal: I've just been really down. You know, I was thinking about my last relationship. How it ended. He looked down, a melancholy look spread across his face. 

I hummed and nodded, taking in what I was hearing.

Brian: Why were you thinking about that? I asked him.

Sal: Well, I was just thinking about how I hate being single and then I just thought about what brought me back to single life this time around, which of course was my last relationship. He answered.

I sighed and looked down at my lap before returning my eyes to his. 

Brian: Oh Sal, it's over. That's over. You don't have to think about it anymore. Also, look... you most definitely will not be single forever. You are an attractive, smart, funny guy. You will find someone, I swear to you. I said, trying to develop a sense of reassurance in him. 

I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh, looking deep into his eyes.

Brian: You'll be fine. I said rubbing his thigh up and down gently before stopping, but still keeping my hand on his leg. 

At that moment, touching him and looking into his eyes deeply... I felt something. Something hard to describe. It may be hard to describe, but I know one thing for sure... it's definitely positive. It feels good and it feels right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Two parts in one day, yay! Haha, well technically the first part was just a POV intro part which I like to do with all of my stories, but it's still considered the first part, which makes this the second part. I'm sure you guys didn't need that explanation. Haha! Please enjoy my story. Make sure to leave kudos if you like the story, bookmark it, comment, etc. :)


	3. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian decides to let Sal sleep over at his house after seeing how upset Sal's thoughts have been making him. Brian makes sure Sal knows he's there for him and they share a special moment.

**Brian's POV:** After realizing the terrible shape Sal's thoughts had put him in, I decided to let him sleep over at my house. Of course, he agreed. I went into my bedroom and gathered some of my pajamas for Sal to borrow for the night. I also made sure to head into the bathroom and set out a new, clean toothbrush for him as well. After I was all done with everything, I headed back into the living room and approached Sal.

Brian: You ready buddy? I asked him, motioning for him to follow me into the bedroom. He nodded.

Sal: Yeah... yeah. He mumbled. He trailed behind me into the bedroom. I noticed he walked extremely close behind me, almost clinging to me. We got to the bedroom and I plopped down on the bed. Sal did the same. I sighed and covered my face with my hand for a brief moment before removing it and looking Sal in the eyes. 

Brian: You gonna be alright buddy? I asked, sincerely concerned about his well being. 

Sal: I am now. He replied. After he said that, there was this look in his eyes. An unreadable yet incredibly noticeable look. I nodded.

Brian: Glad to hear it. I smirked and turned away from him shutting my eyes, preparing for sleep. 

I was just drifting when I heard Sal's voice struggle out in a whimper. 

Sal: Q. He whined. I instantly turned back to face him once again.

Brian: Yeah, what is it? I asked him.

He stared into my eyes intensely before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips. The kiss was somewhere between gentle and firm. It completely caught me off guard. Soon, he pulled away. I stared at him briefly before I could speak.

Brian: What are you doing? I asked. 

He looked at me with a slightly softer expression than he had previously before leaning in to press another kiss to my lips. This kiss however, was different. I found myself enjoying it. I hummed quietly and placed my hands on his shoulders. This second kiss felt like it lasted forever. But I didn't mind, I liked it. We both got so lost in the kiss. We both got so lost in each other. When we finally pulled away to breathe, I looked at the clock in my bedroom. Thirty minutes had passed since that second kiss started. I turned back to Sal. He was still looking at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

Brian: Sal- I began. I was cut off with Sal's finger to my lips. 

Sal: Shh, don't. He said, turning around to fall asleep. I laughed lightly and turned in the opposite direction, eventually drifting off soon after Sal. 

Here are my feelings on the situation... I don't know what this is... But I like it. 


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Sal discuss their present and their future. Also, Sal makes a huge move.

Sal's POV: I awoke in the morning feeling conflicted. Last night, I kissed Brian. Not once, but twice. I have very strong feelings for Brian, I'm set in that. That isn't the conflict. The conflict is I'm not sure how he took my actions last night. He tried to bring it up right after it happened but I shushed him. I wanted to at least wait until this morning to discuss what happened last night. I didn't want to rush the discussion because I have a lot of important things to say. But with all that aside... today is the day.

 

When I awoke, I turned over and realized Brian wasn't in the bed next to me. I stretched and rubbed my eyes before sitting up in bed when I smelled something pleasant. I followed the smell downstairs to the kitchen. There I saw Brian cooking breakfast. There was pancakes, bacon and eggs along with fresh queezed orange juice. My eyes lit up at the sight before me, my mouth watering.

 

Sal: Hi Brian. I mumbled.

Brian turned his attention away from flipping the pancakes and turned to me, smiling.

Brian: Hey Sal. He said.

Sal: Smells good. I said grinning.

Brian: Thank you. Yeah, I just decided to cook us up some grub. You know I'm not a cook but today is a special day, so I figured why not. He said.

Sal: Why is today a special day? I asked giggling nervously.

Brian looked me in the eyes with such love at that moment. My knees almost went weak.

Brian: Because you're here. He said.

I obviously couldn't see my cheeks, but I knew I was blushing.

Sal: Aww, you're so sweet. I said, grinning.

After Brian was done cooking, he placed the food on plates and placed the plates on the dining room table.

I approached the table, ready to eat. Before I could sit down however, Brian kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. I giggled and blushed, taking my spot at the table.

The two of us ate in silence. The only action between us while we ate were long stares. Every time he would look at me I'd look down and blush. As well, every time I'd look at him he'd smirk and sometimes wink at me.

Once we were done with breakfast, we both got up from the table and I walked over to the sink with the dishes offering to wash them.

Once I was done with that, I walked over to where Brian now was, near his bedroom door.

He looked me in the eyes once again.

Brian: You wanna go in my room and talk? He asked.

I sighed and nodded.

Sal: Yeah... definitely. I exhaled heavily. I was nervous.

Brian: Alright, come on. He motioned for me to follow him into his room and sit next to him on his bed. I did so.

I started the conversation. Usually, I'm not a conversation starter, but after last night I felt it was appropriate for me to speak first.

Sal: Okay... Brian, there's a lot I have to say. Maybe I should just start with I'm sorry. ... I'm sorry I kissed you. I really shouldn't have, especially the way I did it. It was out of line. I said. An apologetic tone could be heard in my voice.

Brian looked down and then back up and straight into my eyes. I held my breath waiting for his words.

Brian: Why the hell are you sorry for that Sal? He asked. He genuinely looked curious. I was puzzled. I thought he'd definitely be angry with me.

Sal: Because you're my best friend. Best friends don't kiss each other. I should have known better. I said. I could feel myself getting emotional now. Tears started making their way down my face as I laid my head in my hands.

Brian: Hey hey hey hey, Sal. He lifted my head from my hands slowly and gently. He looked me in the eyes lovingly.

Brian: You most definitely do not need to feel sorry and you don't need to cry. ... 'Cause I liked it. He said.

My mouth fell open in disbelief.

Sal: Wha-What? I stuttered out.

Brian's hand made its' way to my hair, stroking it lightly.

Brian: I liked it Sal. I liked it when you kissed me. He said.

Sal: Really? I asked. Tears still streaming down my face.

Brian: Really. He said. Just then he began to slowly lean in. I knew what was coming. We were going to kiss again. Sure enough, his lips touched mine. So delicate and beautiful this kiss was.

After a little while, I could feel Brian's tongue poking against my lips and of course I let him in. We both hummed in contentment inside each other's mouths. I could feel Brian sucking on my tongue, which caused me to moan aloud. When I moaned, Brian broke our kiss reluctantly.

Brian: Oh, someone's excited huh? He teased.

Sal: Mhm. I nodded frantically.

I instantly pulled him back into me and attacked his lips, biting gently every now and then.

He pulled away again.

Brian: Sal, Sal. He said, breathing heavily and starting to look disheaveled.

Sal: What? I asked, also breathing heavily.

He didn't say anything else. Instead he moved straight for my neck and started licking and biting at it gently.

I couldn't help myself and started to moan aloud repeatedly.

After a little while of things going the way they were, I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting far too excited.

Sal: Bri-Brian. I moaned.

Brian then pulled away from my neck slowly and looked me in the eyes. He looked concerned, like he was afraid he'd done something wrong.

Brian: What is it? He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I placed my hand in his long hair and looked deeply into his beautiful eyes.

Sal: I want you. I said, not breaking eye contact with him.

His mouth hung open just slightly. He was frozen.

I was scared of his reaction to my words, but it was out there now. I knew I had to face whatever came my way.

Brian was no longer still and he was about to react to my words. God, I am so nervous. Please let this go well...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another part for you all. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. It's gonna get better from here. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'd like to welcome you to my first story here on Archive of Our Own. I really hope that you enjoy it and all of my future stories as well. Please make sure to leave kudos if you like the story, bookmark it, comment, etc. :)


End file.
